DN Angel: Born of the New Light and Dark
by CyberFuji
Summary: Riku is the new light named Reika and Risa is the new dark named Keichi.
1. The Beginning of the End

_**It's been so many years since I wrote my own perspective story of DN Angel and I almost forgot the story itself! Hahaha! I continue this story, because of one comment and I thank you that comment I was motivated again to continue this story. So, here's my 2**__**nd**__** chapter for "The New Light and Dark".**_

**Chapter 2: Beginning of the End.**

**By: Cyberfuji**

The highlight of the previous chapter was the birthday of Riku and Risa, wherein their alter egos were born – Reika and Keichi. In this chapter, both ladies will understand how and why they were chosen and what will be their alter egos' purpose in their lives. But the thing is, do Risa and Riku need to sacrifice in order to accomplish their alter egos' mission?

In the midst of a silent dark night, two girls who turned 18 that morning were screaming now screaming in pain that they are feeling inside. The feeling was like someone is ripping their inner self in order to get out and be free. Risa and Riku are still screaming and screaming until their voices were the only sound and noise that someone can hear on that street. Satoshi and Daisuke do not know what to do; even they already know what will happen to those poor ladies. They can only do was to watch the two girls trembling in pain and listen to their agonizing scream.

After a few moments, the voices were lowering down until only their breathings were the only sound on the street. Satoshi and Daisuke took a step forward and suddenly a blinding light burst out from the body of Riku and Risa. The boys shielded their eyes using their forearms and they shouted the names of the two girls. Suddenly, the bright blinding light disappeared as well as Riku and Risa.

"Daisuke!" Satoshi screamed. "What happened to them?"

"I… I don't know…" Daisuke answered uncertainly.

Out of the blue, they heard voices as if the voices are surrounding them. The voices are mixed with laughter, anger, sadness and frightened. All of a sudden, a _whoosh_ passed between Satoshi and Daisuke, and it almost made them fall to the ground. They turned around to take a view of _that_ thing but they saw an empty black street only, and then they heard the voices again but the voices weren't the voices they heard earlier. The voices were different. It was like a battle cry.

"Satoshi, did you hear that?"

"Yes!"

"Will you able to locate where those voices coming from?"

"I'm sorry I can't…" Satoshi answered. "They were too fast to find their exact location."

"Do you think that they already made it out?" Daisuke looked at Satoshi, worried.

Before Satoshi could answer, another _whoosh_ passed them but this time the speedy moving objects were now visible to the eyes of the two boys.

"Daisuke, I think you now know my answer to your question." Satoshi said.

"Are they…" Daisuke's eyes were fixed to the two flying objects. "…Riku and Risa?"

"Yes. They are." Satoshi answered.

"But they are not the real Riku and Risa…"

"No doubt." Satoshi confirmed. "They are now Reika and Keichi."

While Satoshi and Daisuke were still astonished to what had happened, Riku as Reika and Risa as Keichi were still flying and fighting in the air. Sounds of screeching metal swords made echoes within the street.

"Aren't you happy to see me again, Keichi?" Reika asked sarcastically.

"No, I'm not. I will be more than happy if you…" Keichi pushed away from Reika. "If you will die!" Then keichi attacked Reika by releasing a bunch of golden feathers from her wings. The golden feathers' speeds were like the speed of the two angels earlier.

Reika quickly shielded herself using her silver-white wings and Keichi's golden feathers suddenly buried like a knife on the ground. As Keichi gained her momentum from her attack, Reika had started her move. She drew her long barbaric-styled sword and she flew like a falcon towards Keichi, who was surprised to her immediate movement.

"It's nice to see you again Keichi, but it is time to say goodbye!" Reika drew her barbaric-styled sword towards Keichi.

Keichi instantly used her sword to protect herself from the incoming attack of Reika. But Reika was an intelligent angel, she already predicted Keichi's move, so Reika covered her body with her wings and spun around towards Keichi.

"STOOOOOPPP!" Daisuke screamed.

Reika's barbaric-styled sword touched Keichi's sword, but Keichi's sword didn't last long, it broke into pieces and Reika's sword was pierced onto Keichi's chest. After a few seconds, Keichi's body was drawing closer to the ground, and then a loud _THUMP_ was heard from where the two boys were standing.

"RISA!" Satoshi ran to Keichi.

It seems that Reika wasn't satisfied, so she flies downward like a falcon towards the injured body of Keichi. As Reika's barbaric-styled sword was drawing closer to Keichi's body an unexpected movement was made. Daisuke. Daisuke came between Keichi and Reika.

"Riku! Stop doing this!" Daisuke begged. "Please! Come back to your senses!"

Reika stopped.

"Please Riku, I know you don't want to hurt Risa."

"Riku? Who's Riku?" Reika asked while floating using her wings in front of Daisuke. "Oh! That little brat! Who cares about the lame girl! As long as I have her body and I'm living within her, I don't have any concern!" She flew higher and higher.

"Please Riku! Stop!"

"How many times should I tell you! That I AM not RIKU!" then Reika was now descending towards Daisuke with her sword at hand. Though Daisuke already knew what will happen to him, he didn't move. He stood in front of Satoshi and Keichi's unconscious body.

In a matter of few seconds, Reika's sharp barbaric sword will be buried through Daisuke's ches. Still Daisuke held his position and opened his arms, not afraid to what will happen, and looked at the eyes of the angel descending to him.

"You're going to DIE!" Reika exclaimed, leading her sword towards its target. "DAISUKE NIWA!"

Daisuke closed his eyes, thinking that will be the end of his life. He felt the tip of Reika's sword touched his bare neck. When he opened his eyes, he saw Reika frozen like an ice, except her wings flapping to hold her. Daisuke put his arms to his side an looked at Satoshi, confused.

"What just happened?"

"I… I don't know…" Satoshi answered, puzzled too.

Suddenly, they heard a voice. A familiar voice calling Daisuke's name.

"Daisuke? Daisuke?" the voice continued. It was Riku's.

"Riku? I can hear you. Where are you?" Daisuke responded.

"Daisuke look!" Satoshi said pointing towards Keichi's frozen body.

"Daisuke? I'm sorry…" Riku said. "I don't know what I am doing. I can't control it."

"Riku! Transform back! I know that you can control your alter ego!"

"I… I can't… I cannot control _her. _This was my only chance. And – "

"No! transform back now! I, we…" Daisuke looked back at the two. "…knew that you can!"

"Daisuke please. While Keichi was not here. Please do me a favor." Riku beddge but uncertain. "Kill us!"

"But I cannot – " Before Daisuke will be able to finished his sentence, another _whoosh_ passed at the side of him.

It was Keichi, finally recovered from her fall. She speared her own sword through Riku's body.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Daisuke and Satoshi screamed.

"You got you wish, sister!" Keichi whispered in the ears of Riku. Then, Riku smiled when she heard those words. Keichi pulled her sword waying out from Riku's wounded body.

"RIKUUUU!" Daisuke screamed.

Riku's boxdy fell to the ground. As the two boys ran after to the fallen body, Keichi made her descend slowly on the ground. As soon as her feet touched the ground, she placed her sword upside down letting the blood to run down to the grounds. Looking at the two boys and the body, she said:

"It is finished!"

_**Well, that's the end of the second chapter. I hope you, guys, like this chapter. Yup, I know there's a big difference of the way I wrote this chapter compared to the first chapter. Ahahhaa! But yeah! I hope my readers, like you, like this! **_


	2. The Enlightenment

**Chapter 3: The Enlightenment**

**By: CyberFuji**

Daisuke freed his arms from Riku's body and stood up. He walked towards where Keichi standing. Anger enveloped the aura of him, as if he wanted to end someone's life. He stopped in front of Keichi. Keichi looked at him in the eyes and she smiled.

"Daisuke. I accomplished my mission and -" but Daisuke didn't let her to finish. He slapped Keichi's right cheek. Keichi held her right cheek and looked at Daisuke with perplexed eyes.

''How could you!" Daisuke said under his teeth.

"But Daisuke i just accomplished my mission!" keichi exclaimed. "You should be proud of me! You should not feel sympathy to that bitch!" keichi pointed her index finger to Reika's dead body.

"Go home, Keichi!"

"But Daisuke-"

"I said go home!" Daisuke shouted with his fierce eyes. Then, Keichi spread her wings and took off.

Daisuke turned and walked to where Satoshi holding Reika's body.

"Satoshi... I... I know that you won't forgive our... Our family to what happened. But..."

"Daisuke, you knew how much i love your sister..." Satoshi said through his teeth. "But... But Riku is my ONLY sister i have!" he exclaimed.

"Satoshi... I... I'm sorry -"But Satoshi interrupted him.

"I don't want to hear anything coming from you! Please Daisuke go now before I avenge my sister!" Satoshi exclaimed.

In his surprise, Daisuke closed his mouth, turned back and walked away. Leaving his two friends behind suffering in agony.

When Daisuke arrived at his home, his mother was waiting for him when he opened the door.

"Daisuke, quickly go up to your room and wear your robe." His mother ordered him.

"Then, go down to the basement." Before Daisuke could speak, his mother turned around and went to their basement.

After Daisuke changed his clothes to his robe, he quickly went to their basement. When he went down, he saw his grandfather, his mother, and Risa - no, it was Keichi wearing Risa's carnation floral dress.

Seeing Keichi, the one who killed Reika, Daisuke's face turned red because of anger that he felt rose up.

"What is she doing here!" Daisuke said with a very strong voice. "She killed Riku! How come you accepted her in our home!"

"Daisuke!" her mother shouted calling his attention. "Keichi was still part of your sister, Risa! Don't you talk to her like that!"

"But she killed Riku!" Daisuke insisted. "And she should pay for what she did!"

"Daisuke! Reika was not dead!" Keichi responded.

"What are you talking about! I saw what you did to her!"

"Daisuke, what Keichi said is true." his grandfather affirmed him.

"What!"

"Yes, it is true! So, stop acting like a child. Sit before us and listen carefully." his mother told him.

Daisuke obeyed what his mother said and sat before them. For the three others, they took their positions in front of Daisuke and sat down. His mother spoke first and explained what had happened earlier in the street.

"About what had happened earlier to Risa and Riku was the will of the prophecy." his mother said.

"Prophecy? What prophecy?" Daisuke asked, puzzled.

"Keichi kindly get the book and please read the prophecy." His mother commanded.

Keichi followed what Himiko commanded. She pulled out the book from its shelf and read the prophecy aloud:

_**"Two new angels are**_

_**Going to be born.**_

_**At the same time,**_

_**The same place with**_

_**The same mission.**_

_**One angel of darkness.**_

_**One angel of light.**_

_**At the right time,**_

_**One will be perished**_

_**And one will be**_

_**A victor!"**_

"It was first time to hear that prophecy." Daisuke admitted. "But what was the significance of that prophecy from what happened earlier?"

Keichi closed the book and returned it to its place. "Those two angels stated in the prophecy was pertaining to me and Reika."

"How sure are you? It might pertain to me and Satoshi also."

"Remember the third to fifth line? _At the same time, the same place with the same mission. _Keichi and I were released at exactly midnight and in the same street."

"What about the same mission?" before anyone could respond Daisuke had a flashback. "Don't tell that both of you will try to kill each other!"

Keichi looked down seems cannot answer Daisuke's question. So Himiko answered him, "Unfortunately, my dear Daisuke, your answer was correct."

"But what for!"

"Daisuke, Keichi and Reika's powers were not 100%. Unlike in your case, you have the full power of Dark, so as Satoshi." his grandfather explained. "For them to have the full power also, they need to terminate each one's opponent to get and transfer to them her power."

"Oh that's why!" Daisuke said in a sarcastic manner and turned to Keichi. "Now, you have your FULL POWER Keichi, aren't you happy now! Go celebrate! What are you waiting for!"

"I cannot celebrate, because there's nothing to CELEBRATE!" Keichi's wings spread out with her voice. "I didn't accomplish my mission. Just like what we've said Riku and REIKA was still alive!"

"How sure are you?"

"I'm sure, because my sword didn't pierce her heart." Keichi confessed. "Risa held my hands. Instead of piercing my sword straight to Reika's heart, it was pierced on her left shoulder."

Daisuke was suprised with what he learned. At the same time, he was ashamed for what he acted in front of Keichi and for accusing her as a murderer. After their meeting, Keichi transformed back to Risa and all of them returned to their rooms.

As Daisuke opened his door, Risa called him out. She said that she wanted to talk to him and Daisuke offered his room for them to talk privately.

"Sit down, Risa. What do you want to talk about?" Daisuke asked as he sat down on his bed.

Risa looked down, "I'm sorry for what Keichi did. That was my fault." As Risa told that to Daisuke, tears ran down to her cheeks. "If I am strong enough to... To stop her... Riku... Riku -"

"Risa, don't cry. I'm sure that it wasn't your will to do such thing."

"But I almost killed Riku with my own hands!" Risa cracked.

Daisuke pulled Risa to him to embrace her and he hushed Risa's anxiety. Daisuke assured her that tomorrow everything will be alright between them.

On the next day, Daisuke and Risa went to school together. When they arrived at the premises of their school, they saw Satoshi and Riku entered their building. Risa looked at Daisuke with unease in her eyes. Daisuke smiled back assuring Risa that everything will be alright, and then they continued to walk and entered the building together.

In Literature class, where the four of them were classmates, will be having a class movie presentation as a class requirement. To start the discussion, the teacher asked the students to form a semi circle and he wrote the title of the movie that the class will work on.

"'The Angels' Rings'?" Daisuke read.

"Thank you, Daisuke for paying attention to what I've read on the board." The teacher said. "That's right! The title for your class movie is 'The Angels' Rings'. What do you think the theme of this story?"

One boy from the midst of the students raised his hands to answer the question. "Sir! I know the answer! It's about two rings for two angels."

"Ugh… Good guess. Can I hear some guesses? Now, let's take it from the ladies." The teacher said.

One of the ladies raised her right hand. "Sir, I think the theme of the story is a journey. An arduous journey for two angels who were looking for their rings but, unfortunately, the ring was only one. They need to defeat the other one in order to possess the ring."

"Very well said! Let's give her a round of applause!" Then they applaud the answer of the classmate and the teacher continued. "Her answer is correct. This story will be revolving in one Angel ring and two half angels. One must possess the ring of the other for her to be able to become a full angel."

"So, sir the two angels will be girls?" one of the students asked.

"Yes, you are right. The two angels will be two girls. Not just two girls but two girls who were almost look the same, because these two angels are twins." The teacher walked in front of the chalk board and wrote two names – names of two angels. "The name of the first angel is Aria and the other one is Kate." The teacher answered.

"So sir, what are the personality of those two angels?" one of the students asked.

"Aria is a very sweet, friendly, and active girl. But when she is in her angel form, she is very impulsive but a fast-thinker. Kate, on the other hand, a very aloof and silent girl. She's always by herself. But when she is in her angel form, Kate is the opposite of Aria. She is strategic and patient warrior-angel." the teacher explained. "Before i forget, those two angels has special powers: Aria has the ability to predict what will be the result of a game or battle; Kate has the abilty of telekenesis."

The students tried to imagine those two angels and they were amazed of those ideas. Suddenly, all of them in unison suggested their bet for those two angels but the teacher already decided who the two angels will be.

"Silence, class. Angel Aria will be played by Riku and Angel Kate will be played by Risa." the teacher announced.

Riku and Risa were shocked by the decision as well as Daisuke and Satoshi. Then, Risa stood up, apologized to her teacher and told him that she can't be Kate, and then left the room.

"Daisuke, what's the problem of your sister?"

"I... I don't know sir..." Daisuke answered.

"Well, tell her to give me a very valid reason why she is declining the role of Kate! This is a class requirement and if she will not participate in this production, then the whole class will be incomplete!" the teacher said with a furious voice to Daisuke.

"Ye... yes, sir! I will!" Daisuke answered.


End file.
